monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toralei Stripe
|Bild=120px |Alter=15, aber ich bin noch im ersten meiner sieben Leben. |Killer Style=Ich bevorzuge Fashion, die meine natürliche katzenartige Anmut betont und meinen Accessoires trotzdem noch genug Pep gibt, um allen zu zeigen, dass ich nicht gleich angeschnurrt komme, wenn man mich ruft. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Vielleicht könnte man mir meine Faszination für das Gesetz von Ursache und Wirkung vorwerfen...oder auch nicht. Kommt immer drauf an, ob man das Monster ist, das davon betroffen ist oder nicht. |Haustier=Sweet Fang, mein Säbelzahntiger-Kätzchen. Sie ist viel kuscheliger als ich. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Wahlweise mich hinlegen und schlafen und aufstehen und teilweise wieder hinlegen und schlafen. |Absolutes No-go=Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich sauer macht. |Lieblingsfach=Theater. Aufgrund meiner mordsmäßigen Fähigkeit, die Stimmen oder den Dialekt anderer Monster perfekt zu imitieren, ist dieses Fach für mich einfach perrrrfekt. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Mathe. Da kommen bei mir unangenehme Erinnerungen hoch und der Lehrer mag mich überhaupt nicht. |Lieblingsfarbe=Orange |Lieblingsessen=Milchshakes und Sardellen (Nacheinander, nicht gleichzeitig!) |ABMF=Purrsephone und Meowlody|Geburtstag = 20. August}} Toralei Stripe ist die Tochter der Werkatzen. Über Toralei Sie ist eine orangene Werkatze, die ihren ersten Auftritt in der Webisode "Scream Building" hat. Sie ist gut mit Purrsephone und Meowlody, den anderen Werkatzen auf der Monster High befreundet. Sie ist eine Verbündete von Nefera de Nile. Toralei ist ein definitiv hinterlistiges Mädchen und erfreut sich daran, anderen zu schaden, aber sie hat auch ein Herz. Toralei und ihre Clique sind die Gegenspieler der Monster High Clique die aus Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable und Scarah Screams besteht.Toralei mag sehr gerne Fisch. Auftritte In Fright On! ist Toralei am Anfang zu sehen, als sie, wie immer, über die Mädchen lästert. Später spannt sie einem Background-Boy Dougey als Tanzpartner aus. Ihre Rolle als Gegenspielerin lebt sie in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? aus, nachdem sie nicht zu Draculauras 1600. Geburtstag eingeladen wurde. Sie nimmt es sich zu Herzen und beschliesst Draculauras Liebesleben zu torpedieren. Dafür benutzt sie ihre Fähigkeit, die Stimme von jedem Monster nachahmen zu können. Das geht allerdings nach hinten los, und am Ende wird sie von den Mädchen mit Matsch bespritzt. In Flucht von der Schädelküste ist sie nur kurz auf dem Jahrmarkt zu sehen, als sie von einer Brücke in den Matsch fällt. Persönlichkeit Sie hat eine katzenähnliche Haltung und ist selbstbewusst, mit einem Hauch von einem sarkastischen Schnurren. In "Scream Building" steht sie oben für die Fearleaders als Cleo sie kritisiert. Sie ist ein Opportunist und ein Manipulator. Die Mitglieder ihrer Clique folgen stets ihren Anweisungen. Sie verursacht eine Menge Ärger für die Mädchen, sei es durch die Offenbarung der geheimen Cheerleadingroutine an ihre Rivalen im Fearleading, SMS- Gerüchte über sie oder indem sie sie disst, indem sie über ihre Unsicherheiten herzieht. Jedoch hat sie auch eine weichere Seite und hilft anderen, die in Not geraten sind, wie einem Troll namens Teala und Cleo de Nile, als sie neu bei Fearleading ist. In den Webisoden tut sie Lagoona einen Gefallen, in dem ihre Aktionen Gil dazu zwingen, seinen Eltern die Wahrheit über seine Beziehung zu Lagoona zu sagen, da diese Vorurteile gegenüber Salzwassermonstern haben, und sich zu ihr bekennt. Dadurch wird die Beziehung von Gil und Lagoona gerettet, was Toralei scheinbar verhindern wollte. Toralei beweist auch in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", dass, obwohl sie Intrigen und Manipulation nutzt, sie auch ehrlich sein kann. Während sie immer ihr Bestes tun, um an die Spitze zu kommen, glaubt sie, dass ein Sieg sinnlos ist, wenn er durch Betrug verdient wird. Aussehen Toralei hat orange Haut oder Fell, mit einem dunkleren Orange um ihr Auge. Sie hat dunkelorange Tigerstreifen: unter ihrem rechten Arm, ihrem linken Bein und vier auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie trägt eine "Emo" Frisur, ihr Pony ist länger als ihre tatsächliche Haare. Sie hat grüne Augen und ihre Pupillen sind katzenartige Schlitze. Toralei hat oranges Haar mit schwarzen Tigerstreifen. Sie hat oranges Fell mit dunkelorangen Tigerstreifen und einen Schwanz, an ihren Finger hat sie kleine Krallen und natürlich Katzenohren. Beziehungen Familie In "The Nine Lives of Toralei" behauptet Toralei, fünf Geschwister gehabt zu haben, mit denen sie von ihren Eltern verlassen worden war. Damals sei sie als einzige nicht von einem Troll-Paar aufgenommen worden und sich selbst überlassen worden. Angesichts der Ausrichtung der Episode, ist klar dass Toraleis Geschichte fast zweifellos eine Lüge ist, obwohl es möglich ist, dass einige Details richtig oder teilweise wahr sind. Geht man von ihrem "Campus Stroll"-Tagebuch lebt sie in einem ordentlichen Haushalt mit zwei liebenden Eltern. Aufgrund der Beschreibung von Toralei, dass Purrsephone und Meowlody für sie "wie Schwestern" sind, scheint es, dass Toralei ein Einzelkind ist. Freunde Zusammen mit Toraleis ersten Auftritt in "Scream Building hatten auch die Werkatzen-Zwillinge Purrsephone und Meowlody, von denen Toralei in ihrem "Campus Stroll"-Tagebuch schreibt, dass diese für sie wie Schwestern sind. Sie macht sich eine Menge Feinde unter den Mädchen als sie Cleo in "Witch Trials" zu ihrem Feind erklärt, weil sie nicht wieder in die Chearleader-Gruppe aufgenommen wurde. Sie sabotiert die Gruppe z.B. in dem sie die Choreografie der Monster High an eine konkurrierende Gruppe weitergibt. In "Queen of the Scammed" bringt sie Cleo und das Fear Squad dazu an einem Freitag dem 13. in der Schule zu übernachten, um sie als Feiglinge darzustellen, da sich das bisher noch niemand gewagt hat. Allerdings klappt es nicht, da die Mädchen nicht nur bleiben, sondern auch noch die Werkatzen erschreckt werden. Kurz gesagt: Cleo de Nile ist keine Freundin von ihr. In Cleos "School's Out"-Tagebuch wird enthüllt, dass Toralei und die Werkatzen-Schwestern nur wegen ihrer Beziehungen zu Cleos älteren Schwester Nefera zum Chearleader-Kader gehören und noch in Kontakt mit ihr stehen. Was auch durch einen Eintrag in Neferas Tagebuch bestätigt wird, der besagt, dass das sie Bekanntschaft mit einer "Katzen-Person" hat. Romanzen In "Friday Night Frights" hat sie eine kurze Beziehung zum Kapitän der gegnerischen Scream-Mannschaft der Granit High. Wusstest du schon, dass...?-Fakten * Ihr Name ist eine Mischung aus einem Wortspiel (Tora: japanische Wort für "Tiger" + Stripe: englisch für Streifen = Tigerstreifen) und dem Namen der berühmten Sierrene Lorelei = Toralei. * Toraleis Kleidungsstil kann als "Scene fashion" bezeichnet werden. * Ihre Fähigkeit die Stimme von anderen nachahmen zu können ist eine Anspielung auf den englischen Begriff "copy cat". * Laut der Monster High Twitter Seite ist Toraleis Geburtstag der 20. August. *Although she doesn't in the webisodes, the official artwork posted on the Monster High Facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. In addition to that, on her artwork and doll, Toralei does not have visible fangs, while in the webisodes, she does. As well as the tail and fangs switching, Toralei has a cat-like nose in the webisodes, yet her official artwork and doll both have a normal human nose. Meta Timeline * 8. Februar 2011: Toralei Stripe macht sie Webisode Debüt in "Scream Building". * 11. Februar 2011: Toralei Stripe erste Name wird durch einen Tweet von enthüllt ihrer englische Synchronsprecherin (obwohl als Torelei falsch geschrieben). * 14. April 2011: Toralei Stripe erste Name wird durch "Witch Trials" bestätigt. * 27. Mai 2011: Mattel fordert die Marke für Toralei Stripe. * Juni 2011: Toralei Stripe macht ihr Tagebuch Debüt in Cleo' Schule Out 'Tagebuch und Frankie' Schule heraus 'Tagebuch. * 15. Juli 2011: Toralei Stripe die Profil basiert auf veröffentlichten die Monster High Website. * 15. Juli 2011: Toralei Stripe-Profile Technik offenbart. * 21. Juli 2011: Toralei Stripe erste Puppe ist auf dem Display an San Diego Comic-Con International. * Anfang Dezember 2011: Toralei Stripe erste Puppe ist als Teil der "Campus Stroll"-Serie veröffentlicht. * 12. Februar 2012: Toralei Stripe macht ihr 3D-animierten Debüt in "Warum Ghouls Fall In Love?". Galerie Puppen Fashion Packs Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Werkatzen Kategorie:Werbestien Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter